Cold Tears (Español)
by FractalsRemastered
Summary: Lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de la joven en el piso congelado. Los copos de nieve caían en sus hombros. La escarcha cubría todo a su alrededor. Y la insistente pero alegre voz de su hermana menor sonaba detrás de la puerta. "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" Su vida se había vuelto vacía luego del accidente. Faltaba Anna. - Historia relatando los tiempos de encierro de Elsa.


**Cold Tears**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Frío.

Eso era lo único que la joven Anna era capaz de sentir a través de la puerta.

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que Elsa no respondía ni salía de su habitación. Anna seguía preguntándose, ¿cuál era la razón? Todos los días, salían a jugar. No importa a qué hora, no importa en dónde, pero siempre lo hacían. Por supuesto, no podrían hacer un muñeco ya que no era invierno, pero, ¿por qué no jugar a las muñecas? ¿o tal vez, qué tal jugar a las atrapadas? Si bien Anna sabía que Elsa era la experta en correr, tal vez podría intentarlo. ¿Y hacer travesuras? apostarían chocolates por quién roba más galletas de la cocina, o por quién se atrevía a bajar la escalera subida a una bicicleta.

Pero no. No había respuesta. Anna había estado esperando en la puerta toda la mañana. E incluso, había tocado y llamado a su hermana. Nadie respondía del otro lado. Y sentía frío. Solo frío. ¿Pero, por qué? No era invierno y no había razón para que justo la habitación de su hermana estuviera fría. Con el ceño fruncido y sin encontrar una razón, Anna salió del castillo para verificar si había viento.

Y la respuesta era no. El sol brillaba y era un caluroso día sin una pizca de viento en la zona. Obviamente, si Anna se acercase a las montañas, sentiría frío porque la nieve de éstas nunca se derretía, y podría sentir alguna ventisca. Pero ese no era el caso. No había viento, eso quería decir que por más que su hermana tenga la ventana abierta, no entraría frío. Entonces, ¿de dónde venía ese misterioso frío? ¿O tal vez era ella la única que lo estaba sintiendo?

Con tantas preguntas formulándose en su cabeza, la joven y confundida Anna entraba al castillo de nuevo. Volvió a la puerta de su hermana, haciendo su característico "toc, toc", pero no obtuvo respuesta. Miró el reloj del pasillo: eran las diez. Si bien era rarísimo no ver a Elsa despierta a esa hora, pensó que tal vez se había dormido. Con una mirada triste pero optimista, fue a la sala de cuadros a esperar que el tiempo pase y sea la hora de comer. Ahí su hermana debería salir.

Dentro de la habitación de la mayor reinaba un mortal silencio. Elsa estaba tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. Le estaba siendo muy difícil a una niña de ocho años separarse de su hermana menor. Y más aún, con lo unidas que eran. Los delicados copos de nieve caían tranquilamente en el piso, cubierto de una fina capa de escarcha. Aún así, el rincón donde Elsa estaba sentada era la zona más afectada. Pequeñas espinas de hielo salían de él.

Vacilando, Elsa se paró y miró a su alrededor. Era difícil acostumbrarse a su cuarto sin que la cama de Anna estuviera allí. Era una gran habitación, y ahora era solo para ella. Empezaba a extrañar convivir con la desordenada Anna. Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que no salía de su habitación y ya se sentía tan destruida. No quería ni imaginarse como estaría luego.

Intentó ocupar su mente en otras cosas. Recordó que en pocos días tenía una prueba de Geografía con su tutor, así que sacó algunos pesados libros de la biblioteca de su habitación y los abrió. Intentó concentrarse en estudiar. La tarea iba a ser bastante fácil considerando su edad, que, de por sí, Elsa era muy inteligente y, si estudiaba, le iría perfecto. Pero de nuevo, recordó a Anna. A veces, cuando Anna debía aprender algo nuevo que Elsa ya había aprendido, Elsa se unía a la clase para repasar (a pesar de que serían cosas muy fáciles debido a la diferencia de edad) y ayudar a su hermana, que no le entraban muy fácilmente las cosas en la cabeza. Una clase que podría ser mortalmente aburrida para Anna se volvía divertida al tener la compañía de su hermana mayor.

Pero no había forma. Nunca volvería a tener esas clases compartidas. Falló en reprimir sus lágrimas. Éstas bajaban por sus mejillas y caían en las hojas de su libro de Geografía. No podía creer que ese error mientras estaban jugando le había costado... su libertad. Nada más y nada menos que su derecho a jugar con su hermana, a verla crecer, a enseñarle cosas, a hacer travesuras... pero por otro lado, entendía a sus padres. Ella era peligrosa. Ella tenía el poder para matar a un hombre. A diez. A cien. Sus poderes eran hermosos y peligrosos a la vez. Sabía que sus padres querían lo mejor para ella y para su hermana.

Lloró silenciosamente por unos veinte minutos, con la cabeza apoyada en su escritorio y un sentimiento de impotencia. ¿Qué estaría pensando Anna de ella? ¿Pensaría que la abandonó sin más? ¿Que ya no la quiere más? Pensar en eso le rompía su inocente corazón aún más. Ojalá Anna entendiera que solo lo estaba haciendo por su bien.

Secándose sus lágrimas, intentó concentrarse más en su tarea. Pero era imposible. Escuchaba la risa de Anna al escuchar a Elsa imitar la voz de Olaf en su mente. Veía su sonrisa como cuando le preguntaba si quería hacer un muñeco. Sentía su cálida mano tocando la suya como mientras miraban satisfechas el muñeco de nieve que habían creado. Olía y saboreaba el chocolate que robaban de la cocina. Prácticamente, sus cinco sentidos estaban en otro lado. No escuchando el sonido de sus lágrimas chocar contra su escritorio. No viendo las aburridas letras del libro de Geografía. No sintiendo las ásperas páginas que se estaban humedeciendo del libro. No oliendo la tinta de su pluma. Y no saboreando sus lágrimas.

* * *

 **O-okey, nunca pensé que escribiría esto.**

 **En fin, de la nada se me ocurrió escribir un relato de los duros momentos de Elsa encerrada en su habitación y bueno, couldn't keep it in. El campo de la tristeza es uno completamente nuevo para mí, y como ya dije, nunca pensé que escribiría esto D: Mi punto fuerte es el humor, y pasar a tristeza es... asd. Esto es más que nada un experimento para mejorar mi redacción de momentos tristes y pensamientos de los personajes, pero lo tomaré en serio e intentaré actualizarlo. Los capítulos serán de cerca 1000 palabras cada uno. No me hago responsable de gente llorando. (?**

 **Pequeña aclaración, este fic no tendrá ninguna pareja, bueno, una si es que la pareja de Adgar e Idun cuenta. xD**

 **Así que, Cold Tears seguirá! :D No olviden dejar sus reviews! :D**

 **-FractalsRemastered.**


End file.
